Vistlip: Artist
Artist is a song by vistlip and the 1st ending of the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II (4th ending of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL). Romaji Kimi wa sugu atama ni "dōse..." to tsukeru Sore wa akirameru koto yokan shiteita no kai? Kimi wa jibun no yume o "murida." to warau Sore o warau koto mo dekinai boku wa okashī kai? Boku o sasaeta "uta" o kondo wa boku ga kimi ni utau ban dakara Koko ni sengen shiyō ka (THEY MUST BE FELT WITH THE HEART) Boku no inochi aru kagiri wa kimi no chīsai chīsai mikata de iru koto o Mimi o sumasete goran (THEY MUST BE FELT WITH THE HEART) Shagami konda machikado Hora, kono kyoku o todoke yō "Boku wa kibō tōri no michi o susumu" Dore dake hantai saretemo oshikiri mezashita Boku wa ima kōshite koe hibikase Kimi o kokoro hagemasu koto no dekiru kenri o te ni shita Sōdan shita yoru mo sono me no oku ni wa kotae ga chiratsuiteru Kimi wa tada senaka oshite hoshī dake nandarō natte Ima wa muku de, ima wa muchi na, ima ga ugoku Koko ni sengen shiyō ka (THEY MUST BE FELT WITH THE HEART) Boku no inochi aru kagiri wa kimi no chīsai chīsai mikata de iru koto o Sukoshi no misu nante kakikeshite yareru gurai no (THEY MUST BE FELT WITH THE HEART) Ātisuto ni naru kara Hora, suki ni yareba ii Kanji 君はすぐ頭に「どうせ…。」と付ける それは諦める事、予感していたのかい? 君は自分の夢を「無理だ。」と笑う それを笑う事も出来ない僕は可笑しいかい? 僕を支えた“唄”を今度は僕が君に謡う番だから 此処に宣言しようか (They must be felt with the heart.) 僕の命在る限りは君の小さい小さい味方で居る事を 耳を澄ませてごらん (They must be felt with the heart.) しゃがみ込んだ街角 ほら、この曲を届けよう 「僕は希望通りの道を進む。」 どれだけ反対されても押し切り、目指した。 僕は今こうして声響かせ、 君の心励ます事の出来る権利を手にした 相談した夜もその瞳の奥には答えがちらついてる 君はただ背中押して欲しいだけなんだろうなって 今は無垢で、今は無知な、今が動く 此処に宣言しようか (They must be felt with the heart.) 僕の命在る限りは君の小さい小さい味方で居る事を 少しのミスなんてかき消してやれるぐらいの (They must be felt with the heart.) アーティストになるから ほら、好きにやればいい English Translation You always just come up with an "Whatever..." That wouldn't be a prelude for giving up, would it? You laugh on your own dreams saying "That's impossible." Would I be a moron for not laughing on that as well? I guess it's my turn to sing to you this "song" that supported me, so I'll declare it right here (They must be felt with the heart.) As long as I live, I'll always be your little, little ally Please, listen carefully (They must be felt with the heart.) Even if you are crouching in a street corner, I'll make sure this song reaches you "I hope I can advance on this road on my own way." That's my goal, no matter how many obstacles pushed me behind And thus, I'm now making my voice resound, As I've got the privilege of being able to encourage your heart Even in discussing nights, the answer was always flickering inside your eyes You just wished I gave you a little push, didn't you So that kindly, innocently, you could move forward I'll declare it right here (They must be felt with the heart.) As long as I live, I'll always be your little, little ally I'll erase your little mistakes, and more likely, (They must be felt with the heart.) I'll become an artist Look, it's okay if you do it with love Category:Vistlip Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!